Les bonnes manières selon Sirius O Black, Esq
by Archea
Summary: Voldemort veut gagner l'aristocratie française sorcière à sa cause. Albus envoie Severus espionner l'envoyé du Lord à Paris et charge Sirius de lui donner des cours par correspondance sur les usages Sang-Pur. Quatre-mains avec Taraxacum. Slash SB/SS.


**Disclaimer **: Comparaisons biométriques à l'appui, je confirme que Taraxacum Officinalis n'est pas J. K. Rowling. Il semble qu'elle en ait autant pour moi.

**Note **: fic à quatre mains écrite par Taraxacum Officinalis (Severus) et votre humble servante (Sirius) pour le Snack-Bar, la communauté LJ snack que j'anime avec Arcadiane. Le titre complet était "Les belles et bonnes manières..." mais il s'est avéré trop long pour FFnet.

**Les bonnes manières selon Sirius O. Black, Esq.**

Black,

Albus vient de manifester une fois de plus un gâtisme fort avancé, sinon carrément inquiétant. A ce stade, Minerva devra bientôt lui porter des citrons dans les murs de Sainte Mangouste. Il est intimement persuadé que tu es un parangon de bonne éducation, un gentleman de la vieille école, capable de retrouver une pince à sucre au milieu d'un plateau d'instruments de médicomage et totalement au fait de la façon dont on place une archiduchesse douairière vénézuélienne à table par rapport à un grand lama bouddhiste, ou je ne sais quelle niaiserie d'un autre siècle. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'une écuelle de pâtée pour chien était pour toi, et pour le loup miteux qui te sert de compagnon, le comble du raffinement mais le glucose semble avoir grippé une fois pour toutes ses circuits neuronaux.

Pendant que tu te planques dans le giron maternel de Square Grimmaud et que tu creuses avec acharnement ton chemin dans la cave à vin de tes ancêtres, j'ai été envoyé, pour une mission des plus vitales, en France. Que veux-tu, pendant que tu biberonnes, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la gagner, cette guerre !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tente actuellement d'infiltrer ses partisans dans une frange d'aristocrates sorciers regrettant l'Ancien Régime, pour faire main basse sur leur argent. Merlin, heureusement, il a choisi pour ce rôle un de ses jeunes sympathisants de ce côté du Channel, un jeune blanc-bec sans le moindre talent qui ne m'a jamais rencontré, rien que je ne puisse gérer sans toi. Il se fait passer pour un descendant de Louis XVII, qui serait sorti Merlin sait comment de sa prison du Temple pour engendrer une branche cachée. Je suis là pour le surveiller, du moins pour l'instant, constater l'étendue du mal et éventuellement me salir les mains, chose que le vertueux Rouge et Or que tu es ne peut sûrement pas saisir. C'est plus facile de jouer les purs dans son salon que sur le terrain… mais, ma foi, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais comparer.

Néanmoins, puisqu'Albus craint sans doute que tu t'ennuies, planqué que tu es, tu es prié de remettre en marche le reste de cervelle qu'Azkaban a laissé en état de fonctionner et de me donner quelques conseils sur la façon de se comporter chez ces bouffeurs de grenouilles de bonne famille, comme ils disent.

Dans une semaine, je participerai au dîner donné par la duchesse Chaulin de Servinière, sous le _charmant_ patronyme de Louis-Henri Valant de Parnès, pour la présentation à son cercle intime du godelureau en personne, qui, lui, se fait appeler Henri de Bourbon. Je sais déjà que le service sera à la russe et que cela sera un dîner au champagne. Une histoire d'alcool, tout à fait dans tes compétences !

Vas-y, réponds moi, histoire que j'aie une occasion de rire et du parchemin pour allumer le feu sous mes chaudrons.

Espérant que Lupin te bouffera à la prochaine pleine lune et qu'il s'étouffera sur un os, ce qui réglerait deux insultes à la face de la magie d'un coup.

Snape

SS – SB – SS - SB

Snape,

Comme quoi, Albus avait raison de ne pas désespérer. Pour la première fois en vingt-quatre ans, je tombe d'accord avec toi : il fait une cour pressante à l'Alzheimer s'il espère te voir conserver l'incognito plus de trente secondes dans un cénacle distingué. Pourquoi pas une audience particulière au Vatican pour Fletcher, tant qu'on y est ?

Enfin bon, au moins son idée m'aura valu une franche poilade, ce qui ne m'arrive pas si souvent ces jours-ci. T'imaginer, toi, le noble natif de Spinner's End, suintant dans tes gants de pécari et cherchant à faire passer ton pif pour un legs des Bourbon... il y avait de quoi exaucer tes vœux en me faisant crever de rire, mais pas de chance pour toi, Votre Graisseuse Altesse, j'ai survécu.

Avec tout ça, j'imagine que la Chaudron de Serpillière t'a déjà fait jeter dans l'escalier de service par ses elfes après quelques Doloris, ou ce qui a succédé à la bastonnade chez le gratin continental. Au cas où j'anticiperais, et par pure gratitude envers Albus pour la rigolade à l'œil, je veux bien m'efforcer de t'apprendre les bonnes manières. J'ai toujours eu foi dans les causes perdues, mon petit Snape, sans quoi je ne perdrais pas mon temps à t'écrire pendant que _tu_ joues les planqués bien au chaud chez les aristos.

Donc tu es attendu chez Madame pour un... un dîner à la russe au champagne ?!! Elle décade, ta duchesse. Il n'y a plus que les Français et les Malefoy pour croire que le champagne est une boisson d'élite. Un dîner à la russe, dans les grandes familles Sang-Pur, commence par un petit verre de Smirnoff et une invocation à Raspoutine. Les traditions se perdent, comme dirait Mère.

Note que si ta duchesse est fin-de-race, vous devriez vous entendre comme chaudrons en foire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quelques rappels à toutes fins utiles :

a) le baise-main sorcier : réservé au chef de lignée, homme ou femme. Contrairement à l'usage moldu, c'est la main gauche qu'on baise en effleurant des lèvres le majeur, symbole du pouvoir. Madame s'attendra sans doute à ce que tu l'exécutes avec elle ainsi qu'avec les chefs de famille auxquels elle te présentera par âge décroissant. Comme ça la ficherait mal de réclamer les waters à ton arrivée, démerde-toi pour avoir les mains sèches une fois dans ta vie. Et n'oublie pas que la jambe droite s'écarte simultanément en arrière pour dessiner un huit dans le sens arrière des aiguilles d'une montre, en hommage à la pérennité de la lignée en question.

b) les couverts : tu pars du plus éloigné de l'assiette et tu remontes la file vers l'intérieur. Tu pars avec à tes risques et périls : ceux des Black sont envoûtés pour inoculer la syphilis dès qu'on les sort du périmètre familial.

c) la tenue à table : tu fais la causette à ta voisine de gauche jusqu'à l'entremets, après quoi tu te tapes celle de droite. J'espère qu'Albus t'a fourni un pédigrée en béton, parce que tu peux t'attendre à un interrogatoire qui n'aura rien à envier à ceux du Lord. Oh, et on ne cause pas fric à table. Le fric, c'est comme la nuit de noces chez les Sangs-Purs, une nécessité qui va de soi mais qu'il serait obscène de mentionner en public. Tu évites aussi de les complimenter sur leurs roberts, même si les derniers que tu as vus d'aussi près étaient ceux de ta nourrice : en théorie, tes hormones sont restées au vestiaire avec ton loden. Et si vraiment tu manques d'inspiration, tu pourras toujours t'extasier sur les blinis aux cuisses de grenouilles. Les batraciens morts, c'est ton domaine, hé ?

Bon, eh ben c'est pas tout, ça. C'est gentil de m'avoir aéré les idées un quart d'heure mais Albus a fixé un meeting en ton absence, faut que je révise l'ordre du jour. Oui parce qu'il y en a qui se battent ici pendant que d'autres apprennent l'élégance à la sueur de leur nez, alors tu m'excuseras si j'abrège les salamalecs.

Espérant que la duchesse s'activera à te débiter en lamelles avec le Strogonoff dix minutes après ton entrée en scène,

Black

SS – SB – SS - SB

Black,

Tout d'abord, sache que Louis-Henri de Parnès t'emmerde. J'aurais pu me présenter comme un lointain parent des Black, plutôt, on m'aurait demandé des nouvelles de mon cousin, l'évadé-psychopathe-sanguinaire-arriéré.

Voilà qui aurait été sans nul doute une façon efficace de gagner la confiance de cette bande de vieux cinglés nostalgiques de l'Ancien Régime !

Albus a prouvé en me choisissant pour cette mission qu'il était capable de reconnaître la valeur : contrairement à ce que tu persiflais plus ou moins subtilement, mon incognito a survécu sans problème au dîner chez la vieille Chaulin. C'est quand il pense que toi, Black, fort de tes années de villégiature à Azkaban, sûrement la dernière destination à la mode chez les Sang-Purs, pouvait m'aider à remplir cette tâche, que je me demande si Pompom ne devrait pas lui établir dès demain son bulletin d'entrée chez les doux-dingues.

Je dois quand même dire que je suis assez étonné de ta leçon sur le baise-main, qui m'a été presque utile. Tu l'as essayée sur les Détraqueurs pour les convaincre de t'épargner le Baiser, ou ton haleine a suffi ?

J'ai été tout à fait capable de me faire passer pour l'un des leurs, ce qui prouve d'ailleurs que toutes ces idioties sur l'éducation réservée aux jeunes gens de bonne famille n'est que poussière au vent. J'ai même été convié à une partie de chasse en Sologne, toujours en compagnie du mouflet soit disant Bourbon. Quand tu t'occuperas de servir, tâche ô combien essentielle, le café et les beignets à la prochaine réunion, songe que je suis en plein air, à dos d'hippogriffe, en train de chasser je ne sais quelle bestiole à plume en soufflant dans une trompette bizarre, pendant que, dans ton croquignolet tablier offert par Lupin, tu joues les ménagères au QG.

Le temps de trouver une tenue qui fasse un peu plus campagne à jeter dans mes malles et j'y cours, car la situation devient problématique : l'envoyé du Seigneur des Ténèbres a entrepris de faire le siège de la fille de la Duchesse, laquelle est ravie car elle craignait que son enfant ne finisse par contracter une union morganatique faute de prétendant sérieux. Fais-moi penser à lui dire que je connais un Héritier de bonne famille qui baise (ou qui est baisé, je me fiche de savoir qui fait quoi dans l'intimité de votre panier à chiens) une bête sauvage pour passer le temps, ça la rassurera sûrement de savoir que le cas de sa gamine n'est pas si désespéré.

Quoique, celle-ci est si plate que ta blague pitoyable sur ma nourrice ne pourrait jamais convenir à la pauvre gosse. Si le prétendant ne visait pas le magot, il partirait en courant.

Ceci dit, cela n'arrange pas notre situation, vu qu'on veut justement empêcher qu'il se l'approprie, le magot. Il va donc falloir que tu t'en mêles, et que tu viennes sur ton éclair-de-feu sauver la situation… Attends, je crois que je m'emmêle : JE vais sauver la situation pendant que tu prépares sa pâtée à ton loup de compagnie.

Cependant, si tu peux m'aiguiller sur le baise-main aux hippogriffes, ou je ne sais quelle tradition dégénérée applicable dans ce genre de cas, je suis preneur.

Espérant que cette missive te trouvera dans le plus mauvais état possible,

Snape

PS : La syphilis ? Cela explique beaucoup de choses et ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, et d'eux et de toi. Ce moraliste borné de Lupin pourra te dire qu'il est répréhensible de partir avec les couverts d'argent de ses parents lorsqu'on fugue, même à quinze ans.

SS – SB – SS - SB

Snape,

Tss, tss. Quelle vulgarité, mon prince. Ou sens-je une pointe de dépit dans ta réponse ? Tu t'attendais peut-être à un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe par retour de hibou ? Comme si c'était un exploit de donner le change à une poignée de vieux schnocks ramollis par une consommation abusive d'escargots. Maintenant que j'y pense, ces amateurs de mollusques ne pouvaient que t'admettre dans leurs rangs : visqueux, blanchâtre, rampant, tu as tout pour leur plaire. (Et hermaphrodite ? Tu ne serais pas hermaphrodite, des fois, Snape ? Je n'ai pas songé à vérifier en 78 mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'instruire.)

Quant aux hippogriffes... héhé... les hippogriffes, c'est encore une autre histoire.

On ne la leur fait pas, aux hippos. Ils ne se laissent pas enfourcher par le premier venu sous prétexte qu'il a un nom à tiroirs et des boutons de manchette en bézoard.

Heureusement pour toi, je suis un expert en cavales, ha ha, et l'équitation sorcière n'a pas de mystère pour moi.

Bon, alors tu commences par tomber la djellabah. Pas commode pour l'assise, à moins que tu te dégottes une selle amazone. Là, tu peux être sûr que l'héritier Bourbon se fendra d'une nouvelle demande en mariage à ta vue.

Et de deux, tu peux commencer de sauter à cloche-pied dès lecture de cette ligne, vu que pour monter en selle tu vas devoir mettre le pied droit à l'étrier gauche avant de pousser sur la jambe gauche pour la faire passer du côté droit de l'hippo, et s'agirait pas d'être gauche ou ton droit d'entrée dans le _Who's Who_ sera périmé d'emblée.

(Je parie cinq gallions que tu es vautré sur le plancher, là.)

Comme on va te juger sur les petits détails, gare à tes bottes. Comme me l'a répété mainte fois feu mon père en instaurant un dialogue rapproché entre sa baguette et mes mollets, les bottes de chasse ont toujours un revers de couleur différente, sauf quand elles sont noires. Comme les nôtres étaient noires, je n'ai jamais saisi l'intérêt de la leçon, mais je confirme qu'elle m'est restée gravée en mémoire.

Comme les autres.

Et de trois, la trompette. Tu m'offres là une image mentale autrement plus réjouissante que celle de mes galipettes virtuelles avec Moony (tu ne fantasmerais pas un peu sur lui, dis donc ? Il revient bien souvent dans tes lettres, je trouve). Severus Snape barytonnant du pif à califourchon sur un hippo, ça vaut son pesant de pastilles Crochu. Et de fait, la chasse, comme l'éléphant, ça trompe énormément. Mais les fanfares restent le privilège du maître d'équipage. Toi, tout ce qu'on te demandera, c'est de faire la courbette à ton hippo pour qu'il t'accepte sur son dos, de boire un doigt de porto avec tes potes une fois sur selle, puis de courser un pauvre zoziau quelques heures dans les airs. Le choix du zoziau dépend de la faune locale. Mon grand-père avait conçu une version plus terre-à-terre avec les elfes de maison, mais Bonne-maman a fini par se plaindre qu'on lui dépareillait le petit personnel.

Comme tu es l'invité, on te fera peut-être l'honneur de l'hallali. En gros, ça veut dire que tu tu avadérises le piaf sous les vivats avant de rentrer écluser le restant du porto. Tu devrais bien m'en rapporter une caisse en compensation du temps perdu à t'écrire, tiens.

Espérant que tu te feras vider de tes étriers avant le décollage,

Black

PS J'ai dit à Albus qu'il devenait indispensable, pour le succès de l'entreprise, d'abonner l'Ordre à _Paris-Mage_ et _Point de Vue Multiplettes du Monde_. Pense à faire la risette aux reporters locaux si l'événement est couvert par la presse.

SS-SB – SS - SB

Black,

Je suis déjà obligé de faire des ronds de jambe à cette bande de crétins mononeuronaux chaque jour que Merlin fait, et tu espère que je vais être aimable avec_ toi_ ? Personnellement, je trouve rafraîchissant que tu ne pratiques pas la même langue de bois que cette bande de dégénérés consanguins. Le fait que vous veniez du même milieu continue de me laisser songeur. Tu es _sûr_ d'être un Black et pas le fruit d'une erreur de jeunesse de ton empoisonneuse de mère ?

Ce qui expliquerait que ton salopard de père ait jugé bon de te battre, comme le mien avec moi. Tu vois bien, Black, qu'il n'y a pas tant de différences entre nos éducations.

Mais revenons à ma mission. Les hippogriffes ont gobé ma présence comme les Gryffondors un bobard : sans le moindre problème. Je suis revenu à Paris hier après un séjour au grand air des plus agréables, mais j'ignore si tu te souviens de ce que « grand air » veut dire, coincé que tu es à jouer les hôtesses de charme pour l'Ordre. Dès que j'aurai relevé mes boîtes aux lettres et débriefé mes contacts de la capitale (admire ma philanthropie : je commence tout de même par t'écrire, malgré le boulot que me donne cette mission. Avoue que tu mourais d'envie d'avoir de mes nouvelles, c'est comme si tu voyageais un peu, en fait !), je me fends d'un coup de cheminette à la duchesse en remerciement, et roulez carrosse !

Mon rapport est déjà parvenu à Albus, mais, comme je sais que tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire de la journée, à part jouer au morpion avec le loup (au passage, non, je ne donne pas dans le fantasme animalier, contrairement à ce que tu laissais entendre), je ne peux m'empêcher de te raconter que le jeune pseudo-Bourbon sera bientôt une épine dans mon côté aussi désagréable que toi, voire davantage.

Il mène son siège, enfin sa cour, tambour battant. J'ai identifié le freluquet : un membre actif des Jeunesses actives de Chevaliers de Walpurgis, obscur groupuscule phagocyté il y a un certain temps par les Mangemorts de ce côté du Channel, qui plaident pour l'esclavage des moldus, les femmes et les jeunes gens d'abord, et pour la suprématie, en vrac, des Sang-purs, de la race blanche et des individus de sexe masculin. Il s'appelle Chenillard, et il est autant Bourbon que je suis Gryffondor. Seulement la Duchesse est entichée de cet imbécile, et je ne peux pas avancer mes pions à visage découvert….

Espérant que Molly ait enfin accepté ma suggestion de te faire dormir dans le placard de Kreattur, récureurs de planchers et gens de maison ensemble,

Snape

PS : Si Albus a cédé à ton caprice, tu remarqueras que j'ai sur les photos de ce maudit opuscule une allure quand même plus soignée que la robe de chambre tachée de vin que tu portais lors de mon dernier passage Square Grimmauld. Ce qui résume assez bien nos deux personnalités.

SS – SB – SS - SB

Snape,

Ah quand même ! Bon sang, même leurs chouettes ont droit aux escargots, ou quoi ? La tienne a mis dix jours à retrouver le chemin de Londres. Merlin sait ce qui se sera produit entre temps, puisque tu n'es toujours pas rentré : si ça se trouve, ton Bourbon a déjà convolé avec sa planchette, et à l'heure où je trace ces lignes, tu te passes la corde au nez plutôt que de t'avouer vaincu devant Albus.

Mais les fiançailles Sang Pur étant ce qu'elles sont, une procédure qui ne se règle pas en deux coups de spatule, j'imagine que tu profites du délai pour chercher de quoi de les faire capoter. Et là, mon petit Snape, tu vas devoir jouer serré. Je parle d'expérience : je n'oublierai pas de sitôt le jour où mon oncle Cygnus s'est pointé chez les Potter pour « une petite conversation entre hommes » et où j'ai mis trois heures à lui faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas _juste_ parce que Bella crevait les yeux des boursouflets, tenait à baptiser notre premier-né Astaroth et avait quelques petits soucis d'hygiène que je m'étais fait radier du registre de famille. Le pauvre homme m'avait même offert Narcissa en bonus si je voulais bien revenir sur ma décision – à l'époque, Abraxas Malfoy louchait sur Molly Prewett pour son fils.

Tout ça pour te dire qu'un agrément pré-nuptial ne se casse pas comme un bâton de réglisse. Mais je ne viens pas d'une lignée de Serpentards pour rien. Ci-dessous, donc, quelques tuyaux hérités des générations antérieures.

Solution numéro un : la bonne vieille lettre anonyme, avec double transmis au Bureau des Aurors. Ton Chenillard est sûrement connu des services de police, surtout s'il organise des orgies monarchistes sur le Mont Chauve. Mais c'est un coup à attirer l'attention sur ta propre imposture.

Solution numéro deux : le prendre de vitesse en présentant un fiancé alternatif à la Duchesse. Si tu veux, je peux me faire passer pour le fils illégitime du prince Charles. Tout, tout, TOUT plutôt que d'entendre maman expectorer derrière son rideau du matin au soir sous prétexte qu'elle ne supporte pas les poils de chien. Elle a eu dix-huit rottweilers de son vivant et bien sûr, c'est quand je rentre à la maison qu'elle se découvre une allergie.

Solution numéro trois : verser une rasade d'Amortentia dans le tilleul de la Duchesse, l'Impérium étant un peu risqué, et gagner suffisamment d'influence sur elle pour la dissuader de cette alliance.

Note que si elle-même reçoit _Point de Vue Multiplettes du Monde_, ta cause est à moitié gagnée, car elle n'aura pas manqué de voir que tu portes le pantalon collant avec une certaine... lâchons le mot, prestance. Bon sang, ces photos étaient quelque chose. Tu t'es rembourré agréablement depuis notre Cinquième année, tu sais ça ? Je ne te dirai pas _où_ précisément, ton mauvais esprit me prêterait des pensées fort impures pour le dernier rejeton de la Noble et Ancienne blablablablabla.

Oui, bon, bref, on s'éloigne du sujet. Les solutions quatre, cinq et six impliquent un duel magique et la sept un empoisonnement lent et douloureux au caviar de basilic, je doute qu'Albus approuve.

La huit, enfin, est ma préférée : tu kidnappes la vierge sage à la veille du mariage, tu te polynectarises en planchette, le jour J tu avoues un mariage secret avec un Sang-Mêlé et huit moutards, et tu fiches le camp de la Madeleine en trébuchant sur ton voile de Gaichiffon. Mais j'ai comme une vague idée qu'elle n'aura pas tes faveurs.

Dans tous les cas, tu me tiens au courant pour la suite, hein ?

Espérant que tu donneras des instructions géostratégiques idoines à ton hibou la prochaine fois,

Black

SS – SB – SS - SB

Black,

Je suis toujours vivant et en pleine forme. Pas trop déçu ? Par contre, j'ai eu une sorte d'épiphanie qui t'aurait valu de te fendre d'une gerbe de glaïeuls pour mes funérailles si j'avais été cardiaque.

Tu sais que tu arrives parfois à te rendre utile ?

Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a fait un choc comme je te disais deux lignes plus haut, j'ai même dû m'asseoir le temps de récupérer….

Enfin, bref, la machine s'est emballée, comme disent les Moldus. La lueur victorieuse dans les yeux de ce petit crétin pseudo-royal m'avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille (habitude déplorable que je dois sûrement à ton contact) l'autre jour après dîner, mais c'est la commémoration de la mort de Louis XVI qui a été la goutte d'eau décisive.

Oui, parce qu'ils commémorent la mort d'un souverain moldu, alors que leurs ancêtres n'ont pas levé la baguette pour le sauver, précisément parce qu'il était moldu.

Le comportement de ces gens me fait parfois penser qu'ils ont tous été lobotomisés à la naissance avec une scie édentée. Quelque part, des deux côtés de la Manche, tu es le rejeton le plus normal de ces familles consanguines que j'aie jamais croisé, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Tu ne te fringues pas en grand deuil pour sangloter faussement sur la mort d'un type qui n'aurait de toute façon plus mal aux dents depuis longtemps, rassure-moi ?

La commémoration, donc.

_Ce petit crétin tenait la main de la donzelle pendant la messe ! _

Autant dire que pour laisser sa fille se livrer à ce genre de manifestations inconvenantes en public, la rombière était déjà quasiment acquise. J'ai donc appliqué en catastrophe une de tes idées et demandé à la vieille peau, le soir même, la permission de courtiser moi aussi cette jeune personne.

Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, franchement.

Navré, mais ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu quitteras le giron maternel, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'attendre que tu astiques ta chevalière et t'offres ta première coupe de cheveux en quinze ans pour présenter un autre prétendant.

Entre nous, j'étais plutôt pour la solution avec le caviar de basilic, mais Albus me cause des soucis sans fin quand je recours à ce genre de moyens. Que celui qui supporte sans broncher ses discours moralisateurs me jette la première spatule.

Enfin bref, Black, il va falloir que tu te surpasses. La semaine prochaine, je suis convié à un bridge et je fais équipe avec ma potentielle future belle-mère. Comme je n'ai pas le moindre commencement d'idée de la façon dont on joue à ce jeu inepte, j'envisage de provoquer un incendie pour créer une diversion, sauf si tu débarques avec une idée utile.

Espérant que tu vas m'annoncer que ce ramassis d'incapables de l'Ordre a enfin flanqué la pâtée à l'autre camp et que je peux rentrer, je te rapporterai même une Tour Eiffel en plastique si c'est le cas.

Snape

PS : Au passage, je ne pense pas que 'Viens donc remuer mon chaudron' soit tenu pour décent dans ce milieu de faux-jetons, fouille donc Square Grimmauld et déniche-moi un manuel sur l'amour courtois et les fariboles du même acabit, veux-tu ?

SS – SB – SS - SB

Snape,

Tu vas faire la cour à...

Oh.

Bien, très bien, très bien, _très_ bien.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un attachement outre Manche.

(Tu n'as pas d'attachement outre Manche, que je sache ?)

N'empêche que je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut TOUJOURS que tu paies de ta personne pour ces fichues missions. C'est vrai, quoi, tu prends déjà ton comptant de risques et ce n'est pas comme si le boulevard Saint-Germain ne regorgeait pas de jouvenceaux titrés.

Et si ta ta potentielle future belle-mère te prend au mot en raflant son Grand Schlem, tu seras bien avancé, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Mais moi, hein, pour ce que j'ai à dire... moi, je suis l'abruti consultatif de service, tout juste bon à t'expliquer la différence entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle Cinquième Majeure et par les bavoirs troisième âge de Merlin, Snape, je n'ai pas joué au bridge depuis vingt-cinq ans, dont douze à faire le mort, je ne peux pas te résumer ça en quinze lignes ! Ecoute, le plus simple c'est encore de leur jeter un _Confundus_ à l'entame, après quoi tu leur dis la bonne aventure ou tu leur proposes une belote coinchée, de toute façon ils n'y verront que du feu.

Pense juste à lancer de temps à autre d'une voix nonchalante « Qui a du coeur en meurt » ou « Cinquante mille sorciers se sont jetés dans la Tamise pour n'avoir pas joué atout ». Bon sang, je crois entendre tante Drusilla, qui parlait elle aussi du nez : « Qui a du cooore en mooore. ». Qu'est-ce que je me suis pris le jour où, du haut de mes neuf ans, je lui ai demandé si elle avait des cors aux pieds...

La bataille explosive, au moins il y a de l'action.

Oui, bon, je bavarde, je bavarde... j'oubliais que l'abruti consultatif, dans sa grande bonté, est aussi censé coacher ton petit roman d'amoûûûr. Il fallait vraiment une guerre civile pour que tu ailles quémander des cours de drague à Sirius Black, hein ? Allez, précis accéléré, ou Comment Eviter de Se Savonner la Planchette en deux temps trois mouvements.

Et d'une, les bouquets. Au Moyen-Age, tu les aurais accompagnés d'un dragonneau éventré ou autre petite attention attestant ta vaillance, mais dans un boudoir Du Barry, ça présente mal. Donc, fleurs blanches tous les jours et j'espère qu'Albus a prévu des fonds spéciaux.

Et de deux, les compliments. Là encore, évite de dire à la dame qu'elle un poitrail à concurrencer un centaure – c'est hors sujet, d'ailleurs, d'après ton descriptif - ou que son popotin augure d'une lignée bien fondée. On est prié de s'en tenir à l'étage supérieur. Avec Bellatrix je me suis enfui avant la fin du protocole, donc tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est un truc qui commençait par « Me font vos yeux beaux, belle Bella, d'amour mourir ». Jamais réussi à terminer sans éclater de rire. Quand je me suis taillé, je lui ai envoyé une variante : « Trouve-toi un vieux beau, belle Bella, tu peux toujours courir ». J'espère qu'elle la conserve précieusement sous ses mouchoirs parfumés à l'arsenic.

Et de trois, les cadeaux. Attention, hein, on n'offre pas n'importe quoi à une demoiselle Sang-Pur. Fleurs et bonbons à volonté – Albus te fera sûrement bénéficier de son forfait chez Honeydukes. Un album de gravures. Une petite fiole de Gryffondior. Surtout pas de bijou avant la bague de fiançailles.

Pour les fiançailles, si tu veux bien, j'attends ta prochaine lettre.

Espérant qu'Albus prendra les mesures qui s'imposent avant que tu exiges un planning complet pour ta nuit de noces,

Black

PS C'est la godiche qui montre son râtelier en dernière page de _Paris-Mage_, pendant que tu lui tiens ses multiplettes au Prix de Diane ?

SS – SB – SS – SB

Black

Si, bien sûr, j'ai une femme, douze enfants dont trois en bas âge, un caniche gris qui perd ses poils (que j'ai appelé Padfoot) et deux poissons rouges qui m'attendent à Spinner's End.

Bien sûr que non, sombre crétin, je n'ai pas d'attachement de notre côté de la Manche.

Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais eu le temps de courir les salons pour trouver chaussure à mon pied, entre mon rôle d'espion pendant deux guerres, ma recherche en vue de publication et l'enseignement d'une matière dangereuse, quoique fascinante, à des petits cornichons au Q.I. de palourdes avariées ?

Et puis franchement, que _toi_ tu me poses la question m'étonne : la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, tu m'as traité de chauve souris à la psyché profonde digne d'un ramassis de veracrasses radioactifs…

Ton opinion sur mon humble personne se conjugue mal avec l'idée qu'on ait pu vouloir de mon graisseux individu, non ?…Méfie toi, Black, tu t'engages décidément de plus en plus dans le chemin de la schizophrénie.

Revenons à nos aristos. Cela devient plus que problématique. Le Lord a envoyé Drago Malefoy, sous couvert de séjour linguistique chez une de ses tantes paternelles, surveiller notre pseudo-Bourbon. Vu leur intelligence respective, ces deux là vont faire la paire.

Si ça avait été Lucius, je serais déjà mort. Il est presque aussi paranoïaque que le Lord. Cependant, si Drago n'était pas la copie physique de son emmerdeur de paternel, je soupçonnerais ta cousine d'avoir fauté : l'extérieur est agréable à l'œil… l'intérieur est vide. Grâce à quelques artifices (un rhume lors d'une balade en plein air, me placer à contre jour dans le salon, mon absence d'accent. et aussi grâce à plusieurs Confundus lancés à propos), il ne m'a pas encore reconnu.

Cependant, par Merlin, sa barbe et ses cornues, _ça va finir par arriver _!!

Après demain, il y a une soirée entre gentlemen à laquelle je suis convié, lui et le Bourbon d'opérette aussi. Si tu ne me trouves pas d'ici là un prétexte viable pour me faire porter pâle, je demande la main de cette fille et je quitte Paris pour la Normandie avec ma future belle-famille (le pedigree, surtout le volet financier, que m'a concocté Albus devrait faire craquer facilement la vieille, leurs rentes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient).

La corde au cou me paraît une alternative finalement pas si terrible : sans quoi les Mangemorts mettront la main sur le magot et, accessoirement, on retrouvera mon corps dans la Seine.

Après tout, tes parents et les miens prouvent qu'on peut passer toute une vie auprès d'une personne pour laquelle on ressent... au mieux rien, au pire la haine la plus farouche.

Espérant que tu sois capable d'un éclair de génie et que tu trouves un prétexte convenable,

Snape

PS : Elle-même. Un huileux au nez crochu et une planche à dents de cheval: tu vas pouvoir dire qu'on est bien assortis.

SS - SB - SS - SB

Snape (barré) Severus (barré) Snape,

Nan, pas d'idée. Ah si, tiens, une. Brillante.

Tu laisses tout tomber et tu transplanes. Ici. Maintenant. _Vite_.

On reprendra le débat sur ton charisme naturel en situation. Et, non, je ne suis pas ironique.

Espérant que tu sauras identifier toutes les lettres du mot « vite »,

Sirius

SS – SB – SS - SB

Black,

Ne t'en déplaise, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner une mission confiée par Albus sans un ordre formel de sa part.

Et je trouve cet intérêt soudain pour ma survie des plus étranges: je crois que tu nous fais un transfert. Méfie toi, tu finirais presque par t'attacher….

Espérant que la fin de la guerre verra les Malefoy toutes générations confondues exilés au fin fond de la pampa pour leur apprendre à se glisser dans les mécanismes bien huilés…

Severus Snape

SS – SB – SS - SB

Severus,

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait cette guerre, sinon pour changer les mentalités ? Je donne l'exemple, alors boucle-la et ramène ton nez aquilin Square Grimmauld. Merlin, d'ici à ce que Drago mette la main sur _Paris-Mage_...

Espérant que tu vas t'en sortir,

Sirius

PS Aucun Parnès dans la rubrique « Fiançailles » du _Figaro_. Réponds, bordel !

SS – SB – SS - SB

Albus,

Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous inquiéter mais Snape est bloqué à Paris entre deux sorts pires que la mort, dont la planchette. Vous pouvez lui écrire de revenir ? Moi il croit que je me fous de lui.

Sirius

SS – SB – SS - SB

Albus,

Non, je n'ai pas bu ! Et je suis sans nouvelles de lui ! Depuis trois jours ! Je vous préviens, Albus : si cet imbécile finit écartelé place de Grève, je vous tiendrai pour personnellement responsable.

Sirius

SS – SB – SS - SB

Moony,

Pars à Paris, incognito. Milord Darkstar. T'expliquerai. Ai passé l'encaustique à l'étage et t'ai laissé une côte d'agneau au frigo. Si Albus ronchonne, dis-lui qu'il n'avait qu'à prévoir un plan B non-matrimonial.

Pads

SS – SB – SS - SB

Black,

C'est une lettre que je ne sais pas commencer. La preuve, ceci est la version vingt et une, et il est probable qu'elle subira le même traitement que les autres, à savoir la corbeille à papier.

Merci. Je te le revaudrai.

Oui, je crois que merci est un bon début. Sincèrement, te voir apparaître à la fenêtre de la chambre où je n'attendais plus que l'aube et la mort sur le pré a été un soulagement. On les retiendra, cette bande d'aristos endimanchés, de vouloir me forcer à cette parodie de duel pour sauvegarder les apparences, tout en ayant brisé ma baguette pour que mon adversaire ne prenne aucun risque…

Cette lettre a un autre but que les remerciements. Je tenais à te dire que je comprends ta réaction à la suite de l'escarmouche. Les sorts qui volaient partout, le début d'incendie du château, la victoire éclatante qui fut la nôtre sur Mangemorts et Français... tout cela monte à la tête et exalte. Vraiment, je comprends pourquoi tu as eu ce réflexe, lorsque nous fûmes hors de danger, et tu saisiras certainement à ton tour que si j'ai répondu à ton baiser, ce fut pour les mêmes raisons.

Espérant que Albus me laissera en paix au moins jusqu'à la prochaine réunion, que je puisse te faire, lors du thé qui suivra, une démonstration éclatante des manières que tu as tenté de m'inculquer (mais je continue d'affirmer qu'avec les pêches, rien ne vaut les doigts nus et qu'il faut jouer les précieux pour utiliser couteau et fourchette),

Severus Snape

PS Au passage, pourquoi Albus te fait-il la tête?

SS – SB – SS - SB

Severus,

Prenons les choses dans l'ordre.

Mais de rien. Cette petite sortie m'a fait le plus grand bien : je commençais à me sentir des fourmis dans les sorts. Albus dira ce qu'il voudra, nous avons fait de l'excellente ouvrage et si le Lord a appris au passage que tu étais de l'autre camp, la belle affaire. Après quatorze ans de bons et loyaux services, tu mérites largement un sabbatique.

Quant au petit détail buccal qui te turlupine...

Severus. Je suis peut-être un plouc doublé d'une brute, mais je sais encore faire la différence entre un transport de reconnaissance et une galoche qui vient du coeur.

Et il s'ensuit, Monsieur de Parnès, que vous allez arrêter de faire des manières et vous préparer à poursuivre vos leçons à domicile. Je suis chez toi d'ici un quart d'heure, pêches, fourchettes et couteaux à l'appui, et je te conseille vivement de pousser la nudité au moins jusqu'aux poignets, voire plus si affinités. Les pêches, ça jute.

Espérant que tu vas me le revaloir, ça oui, et pas plus tard que tout à l'heure,

Sirius

FIN


End file.
